Dauntingjay
by Divergentchick4
Summary: There is no war. Yet. This is one year after Tris' Initiation. Tobias and Tris train initiates. Katniss is Abnegation. Peeta is Amity. For bread;) What happens when Eric,Jeanine,Marcus, and President Snow get together? Find out! R&R Divergentchick4
1. Chapter 2

**(P.O.V Tris)**

**Chapter 1 Dauntless life**

* * *

It has been one year since my own initiation. 6 months since i moved in with Tobias. And next week is when the new initiates will be coming! Max said he needed to talk to Tobias, Me, Christina, and Uriah today and wants us to meet him in his office. I wonder what he wants to talk to us about?I guess we will know at 8:30.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock goes off. i slap the off button, and look over at Tobias, who supriseingly is still asleep! How can he sleep through that anoying thing? I gently shake his shoulder "Tobias?" He doesnt do anything...Hmmm... "Tobiassssss" i say in a sing-song voice. He just groans. Hmmmmmm.."Four?" Then his eyes flutter open.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty!" i say

"Morning tris..." he looks at the clock its 7:30 "Why are we up so early?"

"We are not up early, but you need to get ready for breakfast, mister!" i get off the bed and go take a shower, when i get out i put on some black leggings, a black tunic that goes over the shoulders and shows my three ravens. I apply some mascara, eyeliner, and a tad bit of silver eyeshadow, for abnegation.

I walk out of the room and tobias is dressed in black pants and a black v-neck. he see's me "Ready to go six?" "Of course four!" i say with a wink. he smiles, takes my hand and we head out to breakfast.

When we get to breakfast i grab some bacon and eggs and head back to the table where everyone is sitting at. i sit next to Uriah so Tobias can sit next to me. he sits down and grabs my hand under the table. "So!" Christina says "What do you guys think Max wants to talk to us about?"

"I dont know, all i know if its something Uriah did then we are all in trouble" Tobias says . We all laugh and agree totally.

We all just sit there wondering what max wants to talk to us about, laugh, and have fun. These are the things i love most about Dauntless, i love all of my freinds and most of all, I love Tobias.

Its 8:25! We got to head to his office!

"Hey guys! Its 8:25! We got to go!" i say. We all hop up and jog to max's office.


	2. Dauntingjay chpt 2

When we get to maxs' office he is sitting behind his desk and there is someone ive never seen before in a chair by his all have confused looks on our faces except for tobias he has a huge smile on his face. "Gale! Man where have you been!?" He asks. As tobias crushes Gale in a man hug everyone turns to me, like i know who this is. I shrug and turn back to Tobias and raise and eyebrow. "This is gale, an old friend of mine from school." says Tobias "Hi" we all mumble.

"Well To-" Tobias cuts him off. "Four. my name is Four."

"Okayyyyy. Are you gonna introduce me to your freinds?" He asks

"Sure! This is Christina,Uriah, and best of all My wonderful Tris." he says with a smile pointing as he says our names.I blush at the end hoping it isnt to noticable.

"OOLALA. Four has a girly freind!" says gale.

"Yup!"

We hear someone clear his throat and i forgot max was in here. Opps! "Sorry we all mutter and face him.

"Okay so you all will still train. Tris and Four Transfers. Uriah and Christina . Gale will be helping both of you when you need it."

"Okay" we mutter

"And you MUST train initiates EVENLY. And have initiation over in THREE WEEKS. Understand?" Asks max.

We nod. " you all take gale on an tour of the compound?" asks max

"Of course!" says Tobias.

We walk out of the room me in front. Tobias comes up to me and intertwines his fingers with mine."Ill tell you the details later." he whispers.I nod and kiss him on the cheek, he smiles back and we walk to the chasm. "This is the chasm!" says tobias as we pass by the iron railing over looking it. Memories are clouding my mind. Being attacked and hung over this very 's suicide.I shudder and tobias notices. "You okay tris?"

"Yeah just bad. Bad memories here." i say as he hugs me i feel safe again. I love this feeling! he pulls away and take smy hand and we give the rest of the tour of the compound. We show him the landscape room, and the pit. Every room we go in we tell him how we use it for traing and tell him what it is. When we get back we head to lunch as Tobias introduces gale, he sits down. We .Talk.I love times like this.

After lunch we head to mine and Tobias' apartment so we can work out the schedule for initaition together. Since the choosing day is next wednesday. and today is wednesday so we only have a week to plan.

We decides to do this: The first 4 days will be guns. the next 4 days next 4 days Hand-to-hand next 3 days fight each 2 days next 3 days fear landscape. and the last day ranking them.

"Sounds good!" i say

"Yup" they say

"Im gonna go to bed. Night!" i say

"Night!" they say except Tobias.

"Ill be ther later gonna hang with gale for a while."

"Okay." i say and kiss him on the cheek and go into our bedroom and lay down. about 3 minutes later im off in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Tobias P.O.V

After tris goes to bed. Everyone is gone. We got gale a room by ours. I sit on the couch, turn the T.V on and get out my phone.

_To:Zeke,Uriah,Will,Gale,Christina,Lynn, Marlene_

_Hey guys. Can i ask you guys something? ~Me_

_Sure! Go ahead! ~Zeke_

_Spill it, DONT BE A PANSYCAKE! ~Uriah_

_Shush!~Christina_

_Go ahead~ Will_

_Yup.~marlene_

_SPILL IT~lynn_

_Go for it bro!~Gale_

_Ok,Well i think im gonna propose to tris on sunday...What do you all think? ~Me_

_OMG! YES!YES!~Christina_

_Yes!~Zeke,Will,Gale,uriah_

_Ok well...if she says yes, im gonna do a party...i need your guys' help!~Me_

_Let the party bros do it man! ~Zeke_

_Ok,So here is the plan! Christina-come with me to pick out a ,Uriah-Decorate the party by the feris ,Gale-Get NONE OF U SAY A WORD TO ELSE I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP. ~Me_

_OK!YAY~Christina_

_Got it!~Zeke,Will,Uriah,Gale_

_Bye guys~me_

After i put my phone up,i turn the T.V off and go lay beside tris. Just before i fall asleep i whisper"Love you tris" After that she snuggles up to my chest and i fall asleep.

* * *

**OMG!HES GONNA PROPOSE!O MY JESUS! YAY! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW!**

**THANKS!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tris (P.O.V)

* * *

Today is Choosing Day! Im so excited to train initiates with Tobias!

We are all in the cafeteria, eating breakfast about to head to the net for the transfers! We all finish dump our trays and walk to the net.

"Ready Chris,Uriah, and Four?" i ask,

"Sure am six!" says four.

"Yup, hey i want a number name! we can all be the 'Number trainers!'" says Christina

"How many fears did you guys have Christina and Uriah?" asks Tobias

"I had 16" says christina

"12"

"Wow, Okay well then 16 and 12 you ready?" i ask. Tobias just laughs, i join.

"Hey! Were not prodigys like you guys!" says christina

"Okay get your trainer faces on!" i say as we stand by the net. All of a sudden a blue blob flys down on the net, i reach out my hand to help, he takes it and i help pull him up.

"Whats your name?" i ask

"Alex" he says

"First jumper-Alex!" i yell. everyone cheers and a red blob flys down time Tobias helps him boy.

"Whats your name?" he asks the boy.

"Peeta" he says, and walks over by Alex

After everyone is off we have these initiates

Alex:Erudite

Maylynn: Erudite

Maxine:Amity-Currently checking Tobias out.

Peeta:Amity

Katniss:Abnegation-Wasnt expecting that

Cameron:Candor

Aaron:Candor

Karli:Candor- Also checking Tobias out.

We walk through the entrance and stop where the Dauntless-Borns will seperate

"Okay! Dauntless borns with us! im guessing you guys dont need a tour of the place?" Christina says and leads them down the its our turn.

"Okay guys! Welcome to the Dauntless Compound! We are your instructers, so you better get used to us for the next three weeks! Now, i am Six and this is Four." i say gesturing torwards Four, then Katniss speaks up.

"Why are your guys' names numbers?" she asks

"Why is your name a plant?" i ask.

"Good point!" she says and smiles.I like this one.

"Anyway! Follow us for the Tour then you guys can have dinner then head off to bed." Says Tobias is instructer Four follow and by the time we are done showing them the whole compound and we end up in the Training room.

"Okay guys, this is where we will train you need you all to be here by 8:00 sharp,Or there will be consequences. So make sure your on time!" says nod "Follow us to the dining you all are done eating go to bed, we start training in the morning." i say

We lead them to the dining hall and get our food and sit at our table, Everyone is here."So how are the initiates this year?" asks Zeke

"Wellll...Pretty good we got an abnegation this year, Two in a row." Tobias says and winks at me.I blush.

" , like new record!" Zeke says

"Yup!" Four just eat dinner and make small talk,share laughs and have a great time. After we eat me and Tobias go to our apartment and lay raps his arms around me and i snuggle up to his chest, feeling warmer than ever.

"I love you." I say

"I love you more." he says. and i fall silently asleep.

* * *

**Okayyy! PWEASE REVEIW! *Puts out puppy eyes* Guys ive had like 429 Views on this story and 2 reveiws! Please you guys can do better than that! Im probly not gonna continue untill i get to at least 6 reveiws! PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! I need IDEAS,and Some confidence boosters from you guys! I love you all, but please let me know how i did? and if i should continue.**

**Peace,Faith,and fangirl love:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys so DJ chapter 4 will be on soooonnnn!Im at my dads office today and ileft my computer at .And it has 3 new chapters on it so JUST BE PATEINT! I also just finished the leged seires by marie lu(You should read it-its really good) so ill probly start some stories for that...Thanks for the reveiws guys! MAKE SURE TO READ MY OTHER 3 STORIES! I love you all, Thanks for being great fans of my stories. .FAVORITE. keep calm and love DIVERGENT, and FOUR. Anyway im so excited for March 28th!IM GOING TO GO SEE DIVERGENT THE MOVIE! *fangirl attack* *dies* SO EXCITED! ANYWHOO im gonna start dooing chapterly questions for you guys so please do them! Reveiw your answer, or PM the answer. I would also really love some ideas from all your INCREDIBLE imaginations! So please let me know if you have any ideas. Chapter 3 and 4 should be up in llike 6 hours or less so please read them there gonna be really great! Had alot of fun writing them! Also if you want a GOOD fanfiction app for Android,Amazon,Iphone, etc. GET WATTPAD! its an app with fanfictions! i have it and if you have one follow me Divergentchick4 (Keepinthename) i have all of my stories on ' ' on 'Wattpad' so if you want to read them on an mobile app get wattpad...Also i will follow you back as SOOON as you follow me...Ill check out your stories to! Any questions? if so;REVEIW!**

**CQ: Who's your favorite charecter from Divergent?**

**Peace,faith,Fangirl love:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Four P.O.V) Chapter 4OMG ...**

* * *

I wake up with tris sleeping silently next to me she looks so peacful, untill i wake her up.

"Trissyy?" i say and lightly shake her shoulder."

"Mhhhh." is all i get

"Time to get up! We got some training to do!" i say excitedly.

" taking a shower first!" she hops up and runs to the bathroom.I go in the kitchen and start making breakfast:Eggs and Bacon. I hear her start the shower and get in, so i go to her closet and get her some black shorts and a black tanktop to wear today, i silently open the bathroom door, set them on the counter and go back i get back to the kitchen i hear the shower turn off and i start making plates, i put eggs and bacon on two plates then get some orange juice out.

She comes out of the bedroom in the clothes i got her and her hair in a gold high bun she looks great today!

"Thanks for getting me clothes!" she says while kissing my cheek.

"Your welcome.I made breakfast for us." i say

"OHH! You made bacon! Thankyou,Thankyou,Thankyou!" she says, i laugh at that, she really loves her bacon.i sit down by her at the table and i start a conversation.

"So six, You ready to show some initiates what your made of?" i say

"Oh right, You ready to show them what your made of Four?" she says grinning

"Maybe, but i think we should scare them by throwing knifes at you like last year, yeah?" i say

"Yeah, we should, they will probly think your gonna kill me, i cant wait to see the looks on there faces!" she says

" should head to the training room its 7:43." i say

"yeah."I take her hand and we walk down the hall to the training are already a few initiates there:Peeta,Katniss,Alex,Karli, mustve been scared when i said they had to be here on and tris get the knifes out and set them on tables and put a few more targets the time we are done everyone is ! Time to scare the crap out of them!

"Okay,Im gonna show you what i can do by throwing knifes at my dear partner Six!" i say

"Six will you please stand infront of the target?" i ask "My pleasure Four" she says an initiate speaks up

"Are you serious! Your gonna kill her dude!Thats just your not gonna throw knifes at us right?"Asks' Aaron "

"Maybe, if you candor-smart-mouths dont shut up then i will."i say up and goes and stands against the board,pressing her hands on the board next to her, and tilting her chin up,"ready six?"i ask "Born ready" she says grinning.I put a knife in my hand and listen to amar's voice in my head.I . . The knife lands right above her head, she just smirks while the initiates gasp, she coughs and inbetween coughs i hear her say weak inbetween fake coughs.i just laugh to myself.

I throw the knife again and it hits inbetween her fingers,the initiates gasp again and tris is just smiling,"You about done six?" i ask

"Nope!" she says popping the 'p'. I throw another knife and it hits centimeters away from her initiates gasp once again and tris says

"Well done Four"

"Thanks."i say.

"Okay, its your guys' turn!" she says. They scramble to get knifes and they start throwing,i stand off to the side and watch them throw the knifes, i only notice two people that are actually good-Peeta and Katniss- they hit the middle almost everytime,im just about to go ask them how they are so good already but Gale barges in and says "What did i miss?" but before anyone can answer

"Gale?" asks' Katniss, wait how does she know Gale?

"Katnip?" he asks'.Im confused.

"I missed you!" she yells and runs up, and hugs im really confused. He hugs her back and spins her around. "Better get back to work, Katnip." he says,she nods and walks back over to her target and starts throwing knifes raises an eyebrow at me, i just goes back and helps the initiates that are throwing the knifes wrong.i turn to gale "How do you know her?" i whisper.

"Ill tell you later" he says and walks over to the . After about another hour of them practicing i let them go to lunch and have the rest of the day off, cause they are all pretty good.I grab tris' hand and we go off to lunch.

We get our lunch and sit at the table with the rest of the group, right after we sit down i turn to Gale,

"So how do you know Katniss?" i ask,

"Yeah" says Tris.

"Okay,well um, me and Katniss used to sneak outside the fence and see what everyone is hiding out found something one day and never went back." he says, at the end turning serious. "Can i talk to you tris and .Please?" he looks at me,i shrug and we get up and follow Gale out of the room.

"Guys,there is something wrong." he says.

"What is it?" i ask

"Well they are building a huge dome outside the fence. and it says: 1st Anual Hunger Games."

* * *

**Yay! I finnaly got this chapter done!im SO SO SO SORRY i havent gotten chapters up sooner guys ive just been so busy lately! Like tonight i got to go work at Top That Pizza to earn money for my very first missions trip! And im tryigng to finish school work and studying for state tests! UGH IM BUSY! Anywhooo! How was it? I thought that would be a coool ending kinda like an cliff hanger! Reveiw please! Ive had a few people say they dont like my story, wich im 100% OK with! AS LONG AS YOUR HONEST,IM HAPPY!:) Email me,PM me. Reveiw! divergentchick4 **  
**LOVE ALL OF YOU! Please give me some ideas!**

** Peace,Faith,Fangirl love.**  
**~Divergentchick~**


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6... Tris P.O.V**

After Gale told us what happens in the hungergames me and Tobias imidiatley got the group together and told them, we are still in our apartment with the group deciding what we should do.

"Thats just cruel!" yells Chris, we nod.

"We need to tell the initiates."Uriah states, we nod again.

"We need to prepare them for this, like said the dome is almost done." I say,

"Yeah, we should bring it up tomorrow."Tobias says.

"its final. But guys also one of_ US _could get put in there, we need to train ourselves also."I state

"Yeah. Guys when are we gonna train?" Zeke asks,

"Yeah, you guys have initiation and jobs to do!" Marlene says.

"Every night at 10;00?" i ask.

"Sounds good."Tobias says.

"Yup!"Zeke says,

"Okay. Its setled. Meet in the training room at 10:00 everynight."i say, then the group leaves and its just me and Tobias. We lay on the couch and watcha few T.V shows untill we hear the intercom:

"Good afternoon Dauntless! Today the whole city of Chicago needs to meet at the same building we had the choosing ceremony at! Everyone must be there by 6:30. So hurry up!"The wierd voice says. I look at Tobias, he looks back.

"Its 6;03 now so lets just go."he says. i nod. We jump up, meet the group and head for the ceremony building in Erudite HQ.

when we get to the train tracks i almost couldnt see the train coming, there are so many dauntless waiting by the tracks its crazy! We are gonan have to stand and maybe wait for the next train. Me and the group stand on the side and wait for the first train to arive.

When all the dauntless get on the train, the group and i are one of the first ones by the tracks. About 15 minutes later the train is back and we jump on. Tobias jumps first and me after him, he stretches out his hand, i accept and we sit on the train together.

"What do you think they need us all there to talk about?" i ask just shrugs. i notice he doesnt look so well, whats the matter with him?

"Whats wrong?" i ask rubbing circles on his back,

"I dont want to see _him._" he says shuddering, then i realise he means that devil Marcus. That means i might have to see him to, and i miight have to see my parents._Joy_.

"Its okay. Ill stay right by your side." i say, he looks at me and gives me a greatful smile. i smile back and put my head on his shoulder, he puts his head on my headand we watch the world zoom by out the train door.

**AH! Finally got Chapter 6 up:) Thank you all for encouraging me to write this next chapter! Especialy this girl:) :**

**cantstopmydreams**

**Make sure to thank her for pushing me to write more:) **

**THANKS BUNCHES!:)**

**Love you all:P**

**Please comment!**

**And if u comment ur in the competition:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mystery P.O.V**

"i dont care what you have to do. i just want Beatrice and Tobias dead, you hear me?" i say into the phone

"Yes ma'am."

"Make it happen, Sam. Or ill make sure your executed infront of everyone."

"U-Uh yes-s Ma'am. Right on it. But ma'am what if they are the victors?"

"Then ill get the game maker."

"Okay. I have all digital ballots in, so we can do the first 2 Beatrice and Tobias, sound good?"

"Yes, thanks Sam."

"No problem."

Ill finally have my way, without the two strongest divergents we can control all of chicago. My dream has come true.

**Tris P.O.V**

When we got off the train we see the Erudite HQ flooding with all the faction colors and even the factionless. Weird. Everyone crowds around the make shift stage and see one leader from every faction on stage, whats going on? Someone intertwines there fingers with mine and i recognize those hands as Tobias' we all stand there while the leaders try to calm down the crowd.

Then i hear it.

"Beatrice!"

I look around frantically to see who said my name and spot caleb, running torwards me, i let go of Tobias' hand and go after him, i push through people and mutter apologies everytime i accedintally elbow someone, when Caleb reaches me he gives me a huge hug and looks me straight in the eyes,

"Beatrice something bad is hapening, you need to run!" he says, sqeezes my shoulder and runs off out of the crowd, disapearing like smoke in the wind, why do we need to run? Is it about the hunger games?

"Attention everyone! I bet your all wondering why we gathered all of you hear today?"The person says that i hate more than anything in life. Marcus, i try to find my back to Tobias, i eventually get back to him as the leaders speak.

"Today we will introduce a new way to fix our high population."

"We need every faction to go to the back and get in line to get signed into our new system, please go to your factions line, now."We follow orders and go into the Dauntless line, what is this for? Whats happening?When its my and Tobias turn the jerk Tobias' finger to them and puncture his finger so it bleeds and presses his blood on a scanner, "Tobias eaton, all clear." and its my turn, they do the same with me, they puncture my finger and i guess they scan my blood for my identity, i wince when they puncture it. "Beatrice Prior, all clear." and i walk over to find Toibias i try to go next to him but two guards in white suits pull me away from him,

"What are you doing!?" i yell in there faces,

"Thats the men dauntless, you are women."is all he says as he drags me to the other side of the make shift stage, i try to squirm out of his grip and see Christina screaming and trying to be by Will to,

"Tris!"she yells when we finally get let go,

"Whats happening?!"she yells, tears streaming down her face, why is she crying? Then i look down and see that she got stabbed in the leg, what the heck?

"Oh my god chris what happened!?"i ask pointing down to her leg, she shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak but the leaders cut her off,

"Now all of you have your names in these here bowls, male and female seperated, and four of you will get choosen, we will have you all fight to your death, so be prepared. Four from each faction. 2 male 2 female."Eric says with an evil grin on his face, this is not good. i start freaking out. shaking sweaty palms.

And then a weird looking lady walks up on stage, she has an purple Afro thing for her hair, bright pink poofy Cinderella dress that goes to her knees, bright pink lipstick, and a weird accent.

"Welcome to the very first anual Hunger games!"she says in the microphone, it then that i realize the abnegation womens section is right next to dauntless women, i search there faces for mom, nut i cant find her.

"Amity first!"she yells, she walks over to a red tinted bowl that has an 'A' on it, im guessing thats the amitys bowl? She reaches her hand in and searches around for 4 paper slips, then she picks one walks over to the microphone and slowly unfolds the paper,

"Rue mayflower, Thresh grier, Robert black, Mason johnson. Amity."she yells,i start tearing up, knowing Robert is in there, they walk on stage and they look as pale as a white sheet. She picks 4 slips out of erudite next:

"Mathew manning, John reacher, Kelley mankin, Shauna reltite. Erudite." I know no one there, and im thanking god that Caleb wasnt chosen.

"Primrose everdeen, Jam-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" Someone yells and goes up there to the little girl walking up, she walks on stage and the strange lady starts talking,

"Name and faction?"She asks her, now i recognize the girl as Katniss.

"Katniss Everdeen, Dauntless."she says shakilly,

"Okay moving on! Jamie Manson, Caleb Walker, Jason perie. Abnegation"

"Ryan miller, James baughn, Kelsey leir, megan mathews. Candor."

"Beatrice Prior, Tobias Eaton, Kaylee brading, Peeta Melark. Dauntless."My heart stops and my body goes rigid, i look over and see Tobias as pale as a sheet and making his way on stage, i start to move up to and hear someone scream, and its my mom. My heart falls. We are gonna die. Please make it Tobias.

"Thank you chicago!"The strange lady says and walks off the stage, then one white guard goes behind every one of us and takes us in a dark building.

"Trains coming in 5. Be fast." they shove each of us in our own room and i see my mom,dad, and Caleb waiting in it for me, tears streaming down there faces. I start crying to , my parents hug me at the same time, and when Caleb does he whispers,

"I know you can make it Bea, your tough."he says then i get dragged out of the room to the trains.

**Tobias P.O.V**

When i get in the room i see Marcus.

"Son, just know. I hope you die."he says and leaves. Well then. Love you to Marcus. Then a factionless lady barges through the door. Grabs my arm and tries to drag me out,

"Tobias your coming with me!"

**Mystery P.O.V**

"I dont care plutarch i just want them 2 dead. Make it happen."i yell in the is the head game maker.

"Why? What have you done for me?**" _  
_**

"Ill do anything. Money?" i say

"How much?"

"20 grand?"i say

"Deal."

"Make sure they are dead plutarch, or ill tell President snow."i say

"Got it. Lets meet up, 12:00 tonight to discuss this mess?"

"Sure, where." i say

"Back of the hub, right side, in the alley."

"Okay."i say

"Bye."

"Bye."i say

I hang up and set my phone down. Goodbye Beatrice and Tobias. Its 8:00.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN. Whats gonna happen? Also can u guess who the mystery p.o.v is? Reveiw!:)**

**Also you guys are so good to me:) I have almost 10,000 reads on this story:) **

**REVEIW! please:)**

**And thankyou guys so much for support! Shoutout to:**

**stayweirdforever**

**She is a big fan of my stories and her friends, i love to know her and her friends read my story and they actually like it! Its like omg i have a fan! Anyway thank you so much girl! **

**Bye!**

**Loveya!**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS: I decided to call the people that are my story fans : Bacon ninjas...so if your a fan of my stories review: IM A BACON NINJA **


End file.
